Requiem
by Sasurealian
Summary: When the someone most important to you is taken before your eyes the only thing you know to do is get them back!  No matter the cost and no matter the pain. Sebaciel FLUFF ANGST  based off the movie Man on Fire


Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and sadly never will. *cries in corner*

Title: Requiem

Pairings: Sebastian/Ciel

Rating: T / PG-13

Genre: Fluff/Angst/Drama

Summary:

Timeline: Actual universe

Warnings: It is actual universe and it might be slightly OOC. But I can't really do much since the story is AU.

A/N: Yea, so I got this idea from watching Man On Fire. GREAT. MOVIE! You should watch it if you haven't. So yea….pretty much I wanted to do a story about Sebastian and Ciel with that movie I saw, so if you're wondering why they're an awfully alike, that would be why. Also, Ciel is younger in this story, so he will be happier. =/ Sorry if you like emo Ciel…or whatever, but I always wanted to write about Ciel when he was younger. It said Ciel was a happy child. Therefore don't review saying how you're upset Ciel was OOC. I think Ciel was mostly in character for what I had to work with. Sebastian on the other hand might not be in character, but I tried. =( Okay, enjoy and read.

Also, I am so proud of this story! It was featured on the main deviantart page within a few hours and it had over 200 favorites! ^^ I was shocked to say the least. Anyway...uhh enjoy. XD

* * *

><p><strong>Requiem<strong>

**By Sasurealian**

"Sebby, what do you think of this hat?" Ciel asked as he ran into the dining room with a sailor cap placed on his head. He smiled wide as he gripped the hat firmly so it wouldn't fall, "Mommy says it looks cute!" He ran up to the tall man in a dark suit and cupped his mouth, "But…..daddy says I look silly. What do you think, Sebby?"

Sebastian blinked twice and smiled down on the young child. He was wearing his summers' outfit which consisted of white and baby blue. He looked younger in the said outfit, but absolutely adorable. It suited the azure haired boy and with that unbeatable grin, it could never be replaced. Simply putted, Ciel was a happy child; nothing ever brought him down.

"I think it suits you, bochan." Sebastian answered as he removed the tiny hands from on-top of the cap. Ciel grinned at his body guard, "Just Ciel." Then turned back around running into the next room.

It was always that way in the Phantomhive household. Except, sometimes Vincent would be away and Sebastian would be there to occupy the small boy until he returned, but Sebastian wasn't one to complain.

"Okay dear, we're leaving now."

Sebastian watched as Ciel's mother, Rachel lead her son out the door and into the car. They were all going down town to see the parade in London and Ciel wanted to be sure not to miss this special event.

Sebastian climbed into the car with Ciel and his family. It consisted of his mother and father and of course himself. He went everywhere with the Phantomhive family. He was hired as their bodyguard after all.

Sebastian watched Vincent from the corner of his eye. He always seemed so distant from the rest of his family. He never conversed with his nine year old son and even his wife.

"Mommy, look at that! I can already see the parade getting ready off in the distance!" Ciel exclaimed as he stood up and pointed out the window.

Rachel chuckled and sat her son back down next to her, "I see, Ciel. I bet you're going to have so much more fun when we actually get there."

"Sebby!" Ciel began. Sebastian turned his head and gave the boy his usual smile, "You want to see the parade, too, right?"

He nodded, "Of course I do. It is not every day I get to see them."

But Sebastian didn't know it was the last time he would see a parade. Nor did he know it was the last time he would see the little child unharmed.

* * *

><p>It was a blur. It wasn't like he could remember everything that happened. He remembered being shot and he could remember hearing a loud cry.<p>

"SEBASTIAN!"

It shrilled inside his head until to hurt to think. Sebastian's whole world was spinning.

They took him. They grabbed little Ciel into their arms and were gone. The whole passing by could have taken less than a minute, but Sebastian wasn't sure.

His head continued to pound and each time he tried to pry his eyes open, they would force closed until he would lose the battle for consciousness.

His breath was short and he would come to again, this time trying harder than the last time to stay awake. There was always a sharp pain in his shoulder before he would faint once more.

The world was unforgiving. It was dark and the void would swallow you up and spit you into the most sinful pit of hell. There you would rest and only hope you could see the light to have one more day in paradise.

Sebastian's whole universe was spinning, but this time, the 5th time, he did not lose the fight to sleep and instead he awoke in a bed with a throbbing shoulder and a crying mother with her face buried in her hands.

"Oh thank heavens, you're awake!" She immediately jumped to her feet and Sebastian focused on her face. Her eyes were blood shot red and Sebastian could guess it wasn't because there was good news.

"C-Ciel…" Sebastain spoke in barely a whisper. His heart was beginning to race and he already knew the answer when Rachel lowered her head and bit her bottom lip. Sebastian noticed the stuffed bear in her grasp and realized that now he was in the reality, but he wasn't sure what was worse. Hell…or the reality of now?

"He is dead."

She said it more to herself than to Sebastian. Fresh tears dripped down her face and Sebastian watched as she hugged the bear tightly into her chest and she continued to mourn for her lost son. Sebastian stumbled to his feet and left the hospital bed. He walked straight past Rachel and outside until he was standing in the street looking up and the grey sky.

He decided then and there at that exact moment he would murder Ciel's killer and have the little boy rest in peace. It was the least he could do after all.

* * *

><p>"<em>What is your name?"<em>

_Dark eyes narrowed on the happy child and he answered, "Sebastian."_

"_Like the crab from The Little Mermaid?" He asked curiously with a small tilt of his head._

"_No. Just Sebastian."_

"_Hmm." The boy pondered, "It needs something special that will define you."_

_Sebastian chose to ignore the child as he continued to stare hard in his eyes._

"_Oh! I got it!"_

_Sebastian quirked a brow._

"_Sebby!"_

_With a sigh and a gentle close of his eyes he spoke, "Defiantly not."_

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for Sebastian to acquire where Ciel's murderers were. Although he didn't understand the motives quite clearly if all they wanted was money.<p>

He sat down on the ottoman and glanced over at Rachel who sat with her gaze towards the ground. Her legs were crossed at her ankles and her attire was dreadful and dark.

"Where's Vincent?" Sebastian asked.

"How should I know?" She breathed, "He just vanished and I can't get a hold of him anywhere. In the most critical moment he vanishes." She shook her head, "It doesn't make any sense."

"What about the ransom? I was only out for three days, so what happened in that time, Rachel?"

Sebastian shifted in his chair as he waited for a reply. His fingers slid over the smooth metal of the necklace that hung around his neck. It was the most brilliant blue, but also the most sacred to the man.

* * *

><p>"<em>Are you closing your eyes, Sebby?" The cerulean eyed child asked as he stood behind Sebastain with a sly look on his face.<em>

"_Of course, bochan."_

"_Don't call me that anymore, okay?" Ciel said scrunching his nose, "It sounds stupid being addressed as that."_

"_My eyes are still closed."_

_Ciel giggled, "Oh yes, of course!" He tip-toed closer to his bodyguard and checked his face, "Okay, no peaking! I mean it!"_

_His small hands unfolded revealing a blue pendant around a silver chain. Ciel snickered to himself as he gazed over the little gift. He wrapped it around the older man's neck and snapped it closed, "Okay, open!"_

_Sebastian opened his eyes and picked up the pendant and smiled, "What is this, Ciel?"_

_The silver haired boy hugged Sebastian from behind, "It is my birthstone!" He snickered, "I didn't know your birthstone, so I decided to give you mine! It means free from sin, ya'know? It is a unique color, so I thought…." Ciel shyly swept his hair behind his ear, "I thought you'd like it."_

_Sebastian rolled his eyes and laid his hand on top of CIel's head, "Silly child. You don't have to give me this to say you're thankful."_

_Ciel released the hug he gave him and sat next to him at the dinner table. They were alone. It was usually like this while his parents were away for business, but he secretly liked it. He loved spending time with Sebastian, "You're welcome, Sebby."_

* * *

><p>"Rachel, stop staring at the floor and tell me."<p>

He ordered her because he knew she would never spit it out. Rachel was always the type to lose herself in moments of hurting. She clung to the chair she sat in. The living room was so bare without Ciel hanging over the couch laughing.

That was right, Ciel loved to run around and show off when Sebastian was talking with his mother.

Only, when his parents were there to watch him he misbehaved. They would scold him and tell him to settle down, but for some odd reason he would always stir attention. He needed it.

Not when they were alone. Ciel would calmly sit next to his bodyguard and read a book or two. They would casually talk and throughout the whole manner you could hear tiny laughs of joy lift the ominous feelings in the mansion.

"They wanted money. About ten mill." She finally spoke with a sniffle.

"What happened?"

"Well…" Rachel crossed her arms and sighed, "They money was stolen and the ransom was broken. I don't know who stole the money though."

Sebastian glared into the carpet on the floor. It was hard for him to try and accept what was happening, but he casually stood, "Very well. I'll let you know if I find anything else."

"Sebastian!" Rachel cried out stopping him, "He is gone, so you shouldn't pry anymore. You were a bodyguard and it isn't your fault they took him."

"It was my job."

With that he walked out leaving the mother of Ciel alone in the lonely mansion.

* * *

><p><em>The air was warm outside and spring finally began to peak through the cold winter. Ciel sat next to Sebastian on a swing while he flipped through a book. Sebastian's attention was caught off in the distance and Ciel couldn't help, but notice. He kept pausing in his book to glance up at Sebastian. He seemed content, so the young boy would shrug it off and continue to read as if nothing was occurring.<em>

_However Ciel soon found it boring to read without Sebastian saying a word to him. He began to dig his shoeless toes into the dirt and gave the swing he and Sebastian were on a small push allowing them to gently swing back and forth. "You know, Sebby…" Ciel began setting his book face down on the swing, "I think my father is like the man in my book."_

_Sebastian blinked and turned his face from the distance and down on the small child, "Why? You think your father doesn't care about you?"_

_Ciel scrunched his face, "I don't know what he thinks of me, Sebby, but I don't think he….he…" Ciel sighed and picked back up his book. His face became flushed as he buried his nose into the pages and began reading the next paragraph._

_Sebastian sighed and pulled the book out of his hands. _

"_H-hey! Seb-"_

"_Bochan, tell me."_

_Ciel stopped the swing with his foot and braced himself with his hands. He lowered his head and let his silver-blue hair fall in his baby-blue eyes. Sebastian watched as he nibbled on his lower lip, but decided not to comment. He knew Ciel was thinking through. He was always good at solving things._

"_It is only Ciel. You slip sometimes and call me bochan, but I don't like it."_

_Sebastian grabbed Ciel's face and pulled his attention towards his. Both their eyes met one another and Sebastian tilted his head, "Don't switch the subject, Ciel."_

_Ciel laid both his hands onto Sebastian's chest and he gently brushed him away, "It is nothing that concerns you, Sebastian."_

_The raven haired man immediately froze at the change of tension. Ciel never called him by his formal name and he never used such a sullen tone before. He watched as the small boy leapt of the swing and walked into the manner forgetting his book and a shocked bodyguard behind._

* * *

><p>Sebastian began to ponder Ciel's past and how come someone would want to kill him. It obviously was a deal that didn't pull through because of the ransom. However, now that Ciel was dead meant that there was nothing in return. All there was now was a dead nine year old child and a lot of stolen cash.<p>

The question was, who stole the money and where was that person now? Also, who was the man that ordered for Ciel's kidnapping in the first place?

Sebastian could remember that day so clearly. The parade. Ciel's excited face. Even the way Ciel gripped his hand as the floats made their way down the street.

He only walked away for a moment and then there was a loud scream. Gun shots went off and the first bullet that was fired had pierced him. The pain was agony, but he wasn't going to let himself go that easily. He had fought back pulling out his gun. He couldn't remember how many men he shot, but it was a fair number. Ciel's capturer was dead and Sebastian ordered him to run.

"Go, now! Don't turn back, Ciel!"

He watched as the fragile boy trembled and run. There were so many tears streaking his face, but he brushed them away with his palm and ran. He continued to turn back as more gun shots rang out, but he kept on running.

Every gun fire he would jump, but Sebastian use to tell him to never be afraid of the gun shot. It sets you free, doesn't it?

Another bullet had found his flesh and everything seemed to get so quiet too quickly. The world turned grey and cold and once he hit the ground all he could hear was Ciel's scream. That was the bleakest moment.

"SEBASTIAN!"

He had used his name again. It had sounded so sad like before. Maybe that was why he hated his formal name. It has the sound of dismal depression.

Sebastian sighed as he wiped his brow. He didn't want to think back on a few days ago. It was his fault. He could still remember Ciel scream as a man in a dark mask picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder like a rag doll. Sebastian never could remember seeing his parents. He thought maybe they were already dead. They very well could have been.

He quickly stepped out of his car as he looked onto the sunset. The day had sunken away into the dim-fire sky, but tomorrow was a new day and a new day meant more time for him to find Ciel's murderer. His leads were that perhaps it wasn't just any man seeking money, but a man who knew Ciel well…..

….a man known as Vincent and also Ciel's father.

* * *

><p><em>The lights were being turned down in the Phantomhive household. The parents were once again away on business and Sebastian continued on with his nightly routine. However, he stopped at Ciel's door once he heard a small moan escape.<em>

_He opened the door and gave a quiet knock. There was no answer, but the bodyguard ignored it and went in. He sighed once he noticed Ciel curled in a ball over his sheets. Sebastian noticed the storm outside and the continuation of the flashes of lightning. Ciel typically wasn't the one to be scared. He told him many times that he was brave and that he wasn't scared of anything._

_Ciel jumped once Sebastian took another step closer towards the boy, "Sebby…..why are you in here?" He asked. He cleared his voice and turned towards the window, "It is quite a scary storm outside, huh?"_

_Sebastian leaned over the bed and flicked on the lamp. Ciel pressed his lips together and laid back in his bed, "You don't need to be here, Sebby. I'm fi-"_

"_Why are you crying, bochan?"_

_Ciel narrowed his eyes and grunted, "Ciel….not 'bochan'." Ciel teased while he attempted to imitate his bodyguard._

_Sebastian smirked as he sat on the end of his bed, "What is troubling you, Ciel?"_

_The crystal eyed child looked up into bodyguard's eyes and frowned, "I wish you'd stay in here with me."_

"_I am here with you."_

_Ciel's face turned ashen, "For the night." He murmured, "I hate being alone hearing that stupid thunder. Plus, the wind has been whistling and it is hard to get to sleep."_

"_Very well." Sebastian said as he pulled the blanket over Ciel's tiny frame, "I'll stay beside you tonight."_

_Ciel sighed in relieve and turned over on his side. Sebastian reached over the young boy and turned off the lamp and let the darkness consume them both. Only the small flashes of lightning peaking through the window was the evidence of light in the house._

"_Sebby…?" _

"_Hm?"_

"_Do…." Ciel began, "Do you like staying here with me in my house?"_

_Sebastian nodded even though Ciel wasn't facing him, "Very much. I like protecting you."_

_Ciel hugged his blanket tighter into his chest, "Even though I am an annoying kid?"_

_Sebastian chuckled, "I don't think you're annoying, Ciel. You're just you. That is how you should always be."_

"_Then…." Ciel turned over on his side of the bed and looked onto Sebastian's pale feature, "You'll always stay with me and protect me, right?"_

_Sebastian nodded shortly, "Of course."_

"_Forever..?"_

"_I will protect you as long as you need me, my lord."_

_Ciel blushed. It wasn't like Sebastian to call him lord. He was a part of an important royal family, but that didn't mean that he was addressed by a formal name. Ciel giggled, "You're so silly, Sebastian."_

"_If that makes you happy, then I'm happy, too."_

_Ciel climbed out of his blankets and sat in Sebastian's lap on his bed, "Sebby, do you want to hear a secret?"_

_Sebastian wrapped his arms over Ciel's chest, "Sure, educate me."_

"_Well, here it goes…." Ciel breathed, "I like having you here more than my parents and sometimes…." Ciel lowered his gaze, "I wish it was only us."_

_Sebastian scoffed, "Ciel you should't wish for such things."_

_The small boy leaned his head back and sighed, "Maybe not, but it is the truth. Sometimes the truth hurts, Sebby."_

"_Ah, it does."_

…_then the storm settled and the Earl fell asleep encased in the raven's arms._

* * *

><p>"I am looking for a man by the name Vincent." Sebastian asked as his pulled his overcoat into his chest for warmth. The summer was fading away as a month had passed by. He couldn't find Vincent anywhere and he was starting to lose hope.<p>

"Vincent? You mean Phantonhive? A man behind the bar asked. Sebastian nodded as the man poured him a drink.

"Yes, Phantonhive."

The man snorted, "Well, he hasn't been around here in a while, but I'm sure you could have guessed that."

Sebastian placed some money on the bar and pushed it aside, "Maybe so, but leads would be nice."

"Why are you searching for him? He in some type of trouble?"

Sebastian smirked, "Let's just say, we have something to discuss."

"Then you're probably going to want to search the Void." The man answered as he took the money from the bar and shoved it in his pocket.

"Void?" Sebastian asked raising a brow.

"Yea, it is where all those rich men go. Most of the time business, but if you can get in I'm sure you'll find him there."

Sebastian scooted his chair out and left the bar, "Then….young master….I'll soon find your killer…"

* * *

><p><em>Ciel sat at the piano with Sebastian at his side. He touched the keys lightly before he began to play a tune, "Sebby, what are you scared of most in the world?"<em>

_Sebastian studied the Earl's fingers as he answered, "I'm not sure."_

"_Well, you have to be scared of something." Ciel said as he pressed down another key and let it guide over the melody letting a soft sound fill the library._

"_Nothing."_

"_Not even dying?" _

_Sebastian grabbed Ciel's hands from the piano and placed them over his own cheeks. He shut his eyes softly and smiled, "Maybe I am afraid of something after all."_

_Ciel blinked as he stared into Sebastian's dark eyes, "What?"_

"_Losing you."_

* * *

><p>Sebastian wouldn't recall it being easy to find Void. He was just happy after four days of searching he found it.<p>

He found himself feeling tired from his lack of sleep, but his hair still held the thick blackness and his eyes still glowed with revenge.

Void looked how he imagined it. It wasn't exactly clean on the outside and it was spray painted by some wild teenagers, but overall it looked like a rundown hideout. There was no sign of Void anywhere, but that only made Sebastian smirk in satisfaction.

He went inside through the back gate and spotted a man at the door smoking a cigar. Sebastian pulled out a card and flashed it.

"Huh….you're with the Phantonhives? Vincent never told me you'd be coming."

Sebastian smiled slyly, "Yes this was an urgent meeting that needed to be taken care of."

The man smugly snorted, "Whatever, go in then."

Sebastian walked past the man and entered. The inside was more elegant than the outside. There were young teenage boys serving drinks. Their attire wasn't much and their faces held sadness and hurt. Sebastian glared as he searched the room for the man he once knew as his boss.

He noticed a young women at the piano. She played fine, but Sebastian couldn't compare it to Ciel. He had raw talent for the instrument and his ears were beginning to miss when the young boy would play for him.

"Watch it!" A young boy hissed as Sebastian side stepped him right before he crashed into him. He must have been around fifteen years old.

That was when Sebastian froze. There sitting in a private room was Vincent. He had women and men crowding him with a drink placed in his hand.

Sebastian felt sick! This is what Ciel's father rather is doing than mourning the loss of his only child? Of course he would because he was the one who got rid of his son after all.

Sebastian pulled out his gun and in a swift motion shot the glass right out of Vincent's hand. The said man jumped and peered over at his once bodyguard, "Sebastian?"

"Hn, master it seems you're a bit wet."

Vincent gawked as he stood with wine all down is suit, "What are you doing here?"

"You murdered CIel." He said so calmly. It wasn't a question, but an answer.

"How dare you blame me for my son's death after the hospitality I gave you!" Vincent growled furiously.

"You shouldn't play these silly games, Vincent. It makes sense as to why you wanted money, but…." Sebastian gritted his teeth, "To kill your own flesh and blood seems even cold for you I am afraid to say."

"Why you!"

Sebastian held the gun out and fired. He watched as the bullet pierced his forehead and he fall to the floor.

Perhaps he could have tortured him as he probably did to Ciel, but what would have been the point of that? He glared at the other men left in the private room. They all had sweat pouring down their faces and many of them were shaking in fear.

"P-please don't kill us." One man begged, "You want the boy right? It…it was professional business. Nothing personal, b-but you want the boy? I'll give him to you if you spare me!"

Sebastian stood stunned, "What boy?"

"T-the Earl. The Phantomhive child." He trembled.

"Where? Where is he? He is alive?" Sebastian asked as he held out the gun in front of him.

"Y-yes he is! He isn't here though." The man grabbed a pen and scribbled down a number and tossed it in Sebastian's direction.

"He is the man who stole the child. He is named Faustus!"

Sebastian picked up the crumbled sheet of torn paper and slipped it into his pocket, "Very well. Please do wish Vincent a farewell."

Sebastian pulled the trigger once more and left the room with devious eyes.

* * *

><p>"<em>Ciel, please stand still for the photo." Rachel asked as she fumbled around with the camera.<em>

"_I am, but I hate sitting here in the sun for so long! It is getting really hot."_

_Sebastian watched as Rachel finally got the camera as she wanted and zoomed in on her son. He was dressed in white for his ninth birthday. Sebastian smiled as Ciel froze and grinned at the camera._

"_Sweetie, you look so cute! I know your daddy is going to love it once he sees these."_

_Ciel rolled his eyes as he stood off the bench he was posing on and over to his mother, "Can we go now? I want to go with Sebby to pick out a birthday gift."_

"_What about the one I gave you?"_

_Ciel hugged his mother's waist, "I loved it mommy. It was very nice." _

_Rachel bent down towards her son and pecked him on the cheek, "Alright dear. You have fun with Sebastian and I'll see you at the house later, okay?"_

_Ciel nodded as he gave his mother a hug. He then raced towards Sebastian and took his hand firmly. "Okay, Sebby! We're going to the candy store first!"_

_Sebastian sneered, "Candy? Do you want all your teeth to rot out of your head?"_

_Ciel scrunched his nose, "If I say yes….."_

_Sebastian laid his hand over Ciel's head and quirked a brow, "If that will make you happy then I guess we're going to have to find a candy store."_

_Ciel jumped into Sebastian's arms, "Yes! I knew you'd let me!"_

"_Oh, is that now this works?"_

_Ciel released Sebastian and laughed, "Maybe, but it is my birthday after all."_

"_I suppose it is."_

_Ciel took hold of Sebastian's hand, "But I think the best gift is getting to spend it with you."_

_Sebastian fell mute as he gazed down on the boy. He didn't quite understand why he liked him so much, but he was happy. For once in his sorry life, he was happy._

* * *

><p>The address on the sheet of paper lead Sebastian to a house outside of London. It was small, but appeared to be hidden away from the rest of the city. Without warning Sebastian kicked in the door. His gun was faced outward and he cocked it with caution.<p>

"Dad..?" A child asked turning the corner. He jumped and scrambled backwards once he saw the gun.

Sebastian noticed it was only a child. Probably the age of thirteen. "Stop right where you are!" Sebastian ordered and the boy broke down into a fit of tears.

"Who are you? What's your name?" Sebastian asked grabbed the boy and pointing the gun to his head.

"P-please don't sho-"

"Shut the hell up! What is your name!" Sebastian repeated again holding the boy tightly.

"Alois Faustus."

"Alois, where is your father?" Sebastian asked keeping alert of his surroundings.

"He isn't here right now." The boy answered trembling in his arms.

Sebastian hissed, "Where can I find him?"

"I don't know, but I can call him."

Sebastian released the boy and grabbed the back of his shirt. "Get your phone and call him."

Alois carefully walked into the kitchen and took the phone. He dialed the number and held the phone to his ear, "Yes, this is Alois. No, there is a man who wants to speak with you."

Sebastian took the phone away and held it to his ear, "Hello, this is Sebastian." He growled through the phone. He was getting sick of the cat and mouse game and was losing his temper. If Ciel was alive then where was he?

"I want the boy Ciel now! I have your son with me right here and I will shoot him off piece by piece if you do not give me the boy."

"Then…." The voice over the phone rang, "You will trade your life for his life and the life of my son."

Sebastian gritted his teeth, "Fine! Then you will meet me at the outskirts of London at 19:00." He hung up and grabbed the boy, "You're staying with me."

Once he climbed back into his car he grabbed his own phone and dialed, "Rachel."

"Sebastian, please don't-"

"Rachel, don't hang up. I want you to meet me outside of London at the cutoff. You know where that is. I want you to be there exactly seven PM! Ciel is alive!"

"W-what..?" She asked into the phone.

"Be there, Rachel." Then he hung up.

He let his head fall against the steering wheel. It wasn't as if he created this mess, but it always seemed to happen. He gazed into the rearview mirror and then at the back seat where the boy sat tied up. There were tears in his eyes and he was sure he was afraid, but at the same time he wondered where Ciel was and if he was okay?

He gripped the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white. Then, he started the car and drove away..

* * *

><p>"<em>its tea, you'll love it." Sebastian said as he mixed the drink and sat it down in front of the boy. Ciel eyed it and held his nose, "Sebby…I am not old. I don't drink stupid tea."<em>

_Sebastian hesitated before he picked up the tea and tasted it, "Mm, this is fine tea, bochan. Too bad you can't have any."_

_Ciel scoffed as he pulled the tea cup from his bodyguard, "You're hopeless." He spoke before he took a sip. He paused as he sat the glass back down. His face turned a petite sun-kissed shade a pink, "Hn.."_

"_Does my bochan like it?"_

_Ciel looked up at Sebastian and smiled, "Fine, I'll admit! It is actually wonderful, but…." Ciel wrinkled his nose, "Only because you made it and served it to me, Sebby."_

_Sebastian smirked, "As I would expect."_

_Ciel tugged on Sebastian's overcoat, "Sebby."_

_The bodyguard glanced down on Ciel and waited for him to speak._

"_It's only Ciel and will always be Ciel!" He mumbled as he nuzzled his head into Sebastian's coat, "Don't be so dumb as to forget it ever again."_

_Sebastian couldn't help, but smile. He only called him that for his own enjoyment after all._

"_Of course bochan."_

* * *

><p>He waited there for only a short time before Rachel appeared. He climbed out of his car and held Alois close by, "Rachel this is what you must do." He began, "Hold the gun to this kid and once you have Ciel you will release him and let him go."<p>

Rachel nodded. "BUT do not let him go until Ciel is safe in your arms understand."

She nodded again.

"Also, do not wait up for me." He finished as he handed Rachel the gun and left heading across the field and onto the bridge at the outskirts of London.

Once he reached the top he saw a car pull up and stop. He waited for what felt like forever until he saw a man pull a small figure from the back of the car. There was a blindfold tied across his eyes and the man pulled it off and gave the small boy a push.

Ciel's eyes watered immediately once he saw Sebastian. He began to run towards Sebastian at the end of the bridge, "SEBASTIAN!" He cried out.

Sebastian knelt onto a knee and once Ciel's body collided with his that sense of malice and hurt disappeared immediately.

"Sebby, I missed you so much!" He wailed out. Sebastian took his face with his hands and ran his digits over his delicate features, "Did they hurt you?"

He shook his head no, "I'm okay, but you look….worn….Sebby, are you okay?"

Sebastian laughed, "I am perfectly fine now."

Ciel hugged Sebastian and sighed in relive, "I thought I was never going to see you again."

Sebastian nodded trying not to remember back when Ciel was taken, "Yea…but I am okay and so are you…"

Ciel ran his fingertips up to Sebastian's face and he smiled, "Sebby, I love you and you love me too, right?"

Sebastian looked straight into Ciel's glimmering ocean eyes and nodded, "Yes I do and I always will."

Ciel peered over the bridge and Sebastian followed, "You see your mother down there? I want you to go to her okay? You're going to go home at last."

Ciel pulled away from Sebastian's touch, "What about you?"

"Me? Well, I'm going to go home, too."

Ciel frowned and shook his head slowly, "I am your home, Sebby."

Sebastian brushed his fingers through Ciel's hair, "I know, but I did my job. You're safe and going home. You won't have to worry about anyone hurting you anymore."

Ciel bit his lip and repressed his tears, "You said you'd protect me forever."

"I won't let anyone hurt you, but Ciel…"

Ciel forced a smile and hugged Sebastian again, "I'm going to miss you, Sebastian."

Sebastian let his eyes close slowly as he nodded, "Yea.."

He then released Ciel and watched as he backed a few feet away and turn around running down the bridge and across the field to his mother.

Rachel swept Ciel into her arms and hugged him desperately. Alois was let free and he ran towards the bridge to his father.

Sebastian looked ahead onto the setting sun. The colors of pink and blue clashed together making a beautiful sunset. His feet moved on their own as he headed towards the parked cars. Two men ran ahead and one took Alois while the other one grabbed Sebastian.

Ciel gazed onto the bridge and watched as they took him. His breathing hitched it his throat, "SEBASTIAN!" He called, but Rachel shushed him and she climbed into the car. Ciel shook his head and began to let silent tears fall down his cheeks, "SEBASTIAN!" He called once more, but his mother shut the car door and began to drive off before her son lost it further.

Sebastian was placed in the back of the car. He sat strained as he peered out the window. The car began to drive off and he watched as Rachel did as well. He couldn't see Ciel anymore and he let his eyelids fall shut.

His fingers graced on his necklace laced around his neck. He was truly happy.

Sebastian grasped his hand shut around the pendant as he fell asleep with a gentle smile glistening over his pale face.

The last words the left his mouth was almost silent, but spoken.

"Bochan…"

..and he would remember it forever….

* * *

><p><span>AN: So, I hope you enjoyed this. Don't hate me or say horrible things. I suck as a story writer. XD Review if you will and let me know what you thought. ^^

**Aiya-**


End file.
